Visualization of plans plays a critical role in today's society. Recent advances in mobile network technologies and their multimedia capability coupled with the emergence of reliable standards in mobile devices has given users the ability to draft two-dimensional (2D) plans depicting multiple moving elements using computing devices. Plans can be transmitted for visualization to multiple users. However, not all users might have the skills to correctly interpret the plans. Additionally, plans can include hidden errors or limitations that a user might not be able to identify.